


May I Have This Dance?

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, please leave comments if you want more of this pair, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Blu attends a dance at the royal palace.





	May I Have This Dance?

The soft candlelight made the old hall glow in warmth and celebration. Music quietly played in the background as couples talked and danced.   
The dance floor became a rainbow of gowns and flowers as girls from all walks of life bathed in the night atmosphere.

Blu watched in awe from the sidelines, never before had she experienced such extravagance, coming from a poor family.   
The self consciousness about her dress had only grown after seeing how the other girls were dressed, in comparison she felt that her handmade, pale pale pink dress was far too informal for such an event.  
Even the fact that she had received an invitation baffled Blu’s mind to the fullest extent, yet here she was stood in the great hall of the palace.   
Her eyes soon locked with a woman across the room who smiled as she walked over.

The stranger was tall and wore a gown of deep blue. Her long blonde hair was braided and pinned up, creating the illusion that she was wearing a crown of gold.   
“May I have this dance?”  
Blu tried her best to remain composed when giving a reply but failed as her heart beat began to increase at a rapid pace.  
“Y-yes, yes of course.” The words spewed out clumsily, resulting in the stranger to giggle as she took Blu by the hand over to the dance floor.   
A few people who were already dancing glanced over before whispering unknown thoughts in to their respective partners ears, as the couple joined them. Blu tried her best to avoid eye contact with the taller woman, focusing on the positioning of her feet for each step, she hadn’t ever danced properly before this minute.   
The light touch of the blondes hand as she lifted Blu’s chin to bring the shorter girls face towards her own resulted in a spark between them as their eyes met.  
“Don’t mind them, just focus on me.”  
Blu nodded shyly   
“How did I ever look away?”

Finally Blu choose to ignore their gazes as she drew herself closer to the blonde who lead in their dance. Finger’s gradually intertwined as the pair grew more enchanted with each others presents and soon it felt as if they were completely alone. For a few moments Blu forgot her previous worries.   
Together they glided around like a swan on water, both caught in a trance of music and allure.   
Unfortunately for the two of them this perfect fascination with one another was broken by the thunderous applause of those surrounding them.   
Stood at the top of the grand staircase, in a state of grace stood the king and queen. All promptly descended towards the ground in a bow or curtsy, apart from Blu’s partner who remained still.  
Blu looked concerned as she arose, to dishonor royalty was considered a great crime. Curious she decided to inquire on the other woman's actions but was interrupted.   
“See those doors over there?” she pointed towards a dark corner of the hall which had remained unused the entire evening. “Meet me outside of them in five minutes, I'll explain later.”  
Confused, Blu tried to at least get the name of who had swept her off her feet.  
“My apologies but I believe I never asked you name.”  
“No apologies needed for my name does not matter, yours on the other hand would delight me.”  
“Blu. My name is Blu Hydrangea.”  
“That’s beautiful, it suits you greatly.” Taking Blu’s hand to her lips a small kiss was placed on the younger girls knuckles. “Quickly to the doors, I'll join you as soon as am able.”  
-  
The doors creaked open to reveal a forgotten balcony, which overlooked the kingdom. The grandeur of the view took Blu’s breath away. A full moon hung among the stars and wispy clouds, Blu simply stared up in wonder of what the night had brought so far.   
“Beautiful isn't it?” Blu jumped at the unexpected comment from behind her. The woman walked towards the balcony’s edge and lent against it, taking a deep breath.  
“My name is Crystal.”   
“As in...As in Princess Crystal?” Blu began to panic as the realization settled into her mind.   
Crystal wrapped her arms around Blu.  
“Its Okay.” She whispered. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you but i had to be sure.”  
“Of what?” The shorter girl rested her head against Crystals chest as the older girl began to stroke her hair.”  
“That you were the love I was supposed to find tonight.”  
“Crystal, I don’t understand. Why m-” Blu was cut off by Crystals lips crashing into her own. The two melted into each other's embrace as night became day. Never letting go.


End file.
